The Dark One and The Light
by graciemay28
Summary: The Huntsman must help The Dark One get back onto the throne and save the kingdom. Male/Male Yaoi. (more will come, I'm just waiting to get Microsoft Word. Hard to do that when you are snowed inn. but more will come.)
1. Chapter 1

The Dark One and The Light

Chapter One: The Boy in the Woods

In a village that was shadowed by a castle. A man wearing drity hunting clothes and a drak green cloak walked down a muddy street. He looked around and saw drit, mud, and people trying to sale their goods to be able to feed their familys for another day at less. He looked at them with disgust. He walked into a pub that was to his left. His drak brown boots made nosie on the wooden floor as he walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool that was at the bar. The bartender looked over at him and grined.

"What's worng Huntsman? Not yourself today? You better have my money." The bartender said to The Huntsman knowing that the man had to must to drink last night. The Huntsman looked up at the man and gave him a hateful look.

"Not funny you ass." The Huntsman said to the man behind the bar.

"Do you have my money or not." The bartender slammed a cup down onto the bar.

"No, I don't, not yet; there's no game out around. The cold has made them go into hiding." The Huntsman put his hands up to his face and rubbed his eyes. The bartender looked at the man and poured him a drink.

"Well you don't just hunt game, you also hunt the wanted. Why don't you go to The Queen and see if she needs you to hunt anyone down?" The Huntsman looked at the man and gave him the same hateful look as before.

"No I don't want to go to that bicth." The man said as he picked up his cup and took an drink.

"Go to her and see if she has some work for you, because this is the last drink that is free." The bartender walked away and into the back room. The Huntsman looked down at his cup and sighed heavily.

-At The Queen's Castle-

The Queen walked into her throne room and sat down onto her throne. She was dressed in a long black taffeta dress with long black lace slaves. Her blonde hair was up and pinned down to her head. Her black crown was placed perfectly upon her head. She wear long black earrings that were almost touched her shoulders. Her mean guard walked into the throne room. He walked up to her and bowed before her. She moved her hand to him to come closer. The Guard walked up to her right side and knelt down and leand into his Queen.

"Well have you find him?" She asked The Guard. He looked at her and cleared his throat.

"No. We have not. He is hiding somewhere in the forest. We need a someone to find him." The Guard said to his Queen. She laid back into her set and sighed heavily.

"Find someone to find that little basterd and bring him to me." She said looking over to her mean guard.

"There is a Huntsman in the village looking for work. Shall I bring him to you my Queen?" She looked at him and smiled and nodded her head.

-In The Village-

The Huntsman was walking back to his horse and was about to get on when someone grabbed him from behide. He turned around and saw some of the Queen's Guard's.

"What hell do you want?" He asked the men in front of him.

"The Queen wants to see you. Now" The mean Guard said and grabbed The Huntsman's right arm and another guard grabbed his left.

\- The Queen's Castle-

The Huntsman stood in front of The Queen. She was setting on her throne and her guards were all around him. He looked around to see if he was going to be killed by the men that were around him. The Huntsman looked back up at The Queen with an pissed off look.

"What do you want?" He asked his so called Queen.

"I need you to find someone for me." She told him. She looked at him in an odd way. He did not like the way she was looking at him.

"Who do want me to find and why...and what will you do if I do or don't?" He asked her while floding his arms. The Queen got up from her throne and walked over to the man in front of her.

"This little basterd is tring to kill me. If you do find him you will be rewarded handsomely and if you don't I will cut off your head and put it on a spike." She looked up at him and put her hands on his chest and looked into his blue eyes.

"Aright I'll do it only if you tell me what my rewarded is." He looked down at her.

"Are you married?" The Queen's question throw The Huntsman off guard.

"What?" He asked her narrowing his eyebrows at her.

"Are you married?!" This time The Queen said it a little louder.

"Was once, but she died." The Huntsman said in a strong voice.

"Well then your rewarded will be my hand in marriage."

"I can't I...I have someone." The Huntsman tried to lie to The Queen. He did not want to marry this woman at all.

"No you don't. I know that you have a reputation for sleeping with every woman you see, and I know that a lot of them were married or were going to get married soon. So I know that no one here in this village or kingdom would marry you, because of your reputation." The Huntsman looked away while she was saying this. He looked back at her and saw that she was grinning up at him.

"I'll tell you what, if you can find someone to marry you with in the town limits in the next 24 hours then I'll give you gold not my hand. Oh and you will have to do this while you are hunting that little basterd down." The Queen walked away from the man and sat down on her throne again and looked at him with her blue eyes.

"Fine I'll hunt down this basterd and I will find a wife as well." He turned to walk away, but then he stopped. He turned around and looked at The Queen and asked.

"What does this basterd look like anyway?" The Queen moved her hand to her mean guard and he walked up to The Huntsman. The Guard handed him a piece of paper with a drawing of the man he was now hunting. The Huntsman took the paper and looked down. He shocked at what he saw.

"This is just a boy no more then what thirteen. You mean to tell me that this boy is tring to kill you?" He asked not believing what The Queen had told him before.

"Yes and that boy is dangerours so don't fell me Huntsman." The Queen loudly stated.

"Okay, where was the last place he was spotted?" The Huntsman looked at The Guard.

"In the forest, west of here just outside of town, and that was this morning. My men and I tried to get catch him, but that little basterd is fast, real fast." The Guard answered him.

"Fine I'll find the boy and bring him back." The Huntsman wanted to get out of there fast.

"Good and I will prepare for our wedding." The Queen said with a smile on her face. The Huntsman walked out of the room and went to find the boy and someone to marry him.

\- In The Forest-

A few hours later The Huntsman was riding throw the forest. His horse was beginning to slow down. So he decided to stopped for a while so that his horse could rest. The Huntsman sat on the ground next to his horse which was laying down on the ground eating grass. They were off the road so that they would not be in the way of anyone who was traveling on the road. The Huntsman took a drink of his water and looked around. 'This is were the boy was last spotted. He must still be here somewhere.' He thought to himself.

Just then The Huntsman hear someone behide him in the woods. He turned around to see someone wearing a black cloak looking at him. The person was smaller then him and was dresses all in black clothing. 'That's him' The Huntsman got up slowly so not to scare the boy. But when he stood up all the way the boy took off runing away from him.

"Shit" The Hunstman grabbed his bow and arrows and took off after the boy. The boy ran fast tring to out ran The Huntsman, but The Huntsman was also fast faster then the boy. The Huntsman held up his bow and shot an arrow at the boy. The arrow hit the boy in the right shoulder which caused the boy to fall to the ground. The Huntsman ran up to the boy and had his bow pulled back and an arrow in place. He stood over top of the boy who was in pain.

"There is no point in running boy. I got you and you are going back to The Queen." The Huntsman told the boy what was going to happen. The boy rolled over onto his back and looked at the man who shot him.

"Please you can't take me back. She..she is going to kill me." The boy said with tears of pain and fear in his eyes.

"Yeah she is. You tried to kill her you little shit."

"No I didn't...she is going to kill me so that she can really take the throne. She posioned my mother and killed my father. So that she could rule over what is to be my kingdom." The boy said in pain. He rolled over onto his left side and grabbed at the dirt that was beneath him.

"You...You are the Prince?" The Huntsman asked lowering his bow. The Huntsman looked away from the boy and remember that The Queen before this one did die an unknow death and The King had also died an unknow death as well. He remembered some of the villagers talking about how the after the King and Queen had died that the Prince was missing and/or died as well. The Huntsman looked at the boy and knew what he had to ask.

"What's you name boy?" The boy turned his head and looked at The Huntsman.

"Richard, but my father called my Dick and my mother always called me her little Robin." The Huntsman dropped his bow and fell to knees and just looked at the boy. 'Oh my god he is the Prince. What have I've done' He thought to himself.

The Huntsman looked at The Prince and saw that the boy's face had changed. He saw fear in the boy's eyes. The Huntsman looked behind him and saw The Queen's mean Guard standing behind them.

"Very good Huntsman." said The Guard. 'I can't let them take him. This boy is the only hope of this kingdom going back to normal.' The Huntsman thought to himself. The Huntsman looked back behind the mean Guard and saw only three other men who all had swords on their sides. The Guard walked toured the boy and was about to reach out and grab the boy by the hair of his head. The Huntsman grabbed his bow and pulled it back and aimmed the arrow at The Guard. The Guard looked over at The Huntsman and froze.

"Now you don't want to do that Huntsman. That will get you killed for sure." The Guard stood up and put his hand on his sword. The Huntsman looked at the man and smiled.

"Yea I really want to." With that the Huntsman let go of the string and the arrow flow throw the air and hit the mean guard in the chest and killed him. The Huntsman got three more arrows out and fired them into the other three guards and killed them as well.

The Prince looked at the man who just shot him. 'He just shot me, and now he is saving me?' He thought to himself. The Huntsman turned back to the boy and lowered his bow.

"Come on kid we got to get out here before more of them come." The Huntsman moved closer to the boy, but the boy moved away a little. The Huntsman moved back a little 'He must still be afraid of me.'

"Look kid I'm sorry that I shot you with my arrow, but I was not told that I was hunting down the Prince. Please come with me and I will take you somewhere safe." The Huntsman held out his right hand to boy. The Prince looked at The Huntsman and slowly took the mans hand. The Huntsman pulled the boy up and moved around to the boy's shoulder that had the arrow sticking out of it. He was about to pulled the arrow out of the boy's shoulder when he stopped and looked at the boy. The Huntsman knew if The Prince cried out that they would be found quitly. The Huntsman was about to put his hand over the boy's mouth when The Prince moved away from him.

"What are you doing?" The Prince asked afraid of what the man was going to do to him.

"I need to pull the arrow out and if you cry out they will find us fast. I got to put my hand over your mouth so that they well not hear us...well you." The Prince nodded his head and let the man place his hand over the his mouth. The Huntsman pulled the arrow out fast and quite. The boy made a deep yep of pain and tears fell from his eyes.

"You alright your Grace?" The Huntsman asked The Prince. The Prince nodded his head slowly.

"Good we need to go now." The Huntsman took the boy by the hand and they ran back to The Huntsman's horse. The Huntsman got the horse up and got on. He help the boy up onto the horse and they road off.

Chapter Two : You Saved Me, Now I Save You

-In the Forest-

They road around the town, because if The Huntsman had taken the boy into town then everyone would be looking at them and more guards would be hot or their heels. They road up to a church that had a two houses attached either side of it.

"Why did we stop? What are we doing here?" The Prince asked The Huntsman.

"We need to get you some help before you bleed to death." The Huntsman help the boy down off of the horse. They walked up to the church and The Hunstman knock on the door. The Huntsman could see at the corner of his eye that the boy stepped back a little. He turned his head and was about to ask what was wrong with the boy when the door opened. A man looked out and saw The Huntsman and gave him a hateful look.

"What are you doing here Huntsman? Here to sleep with my wife or my daught again?" The man asked him. The boy looked up at The Huntsman with an odd look on his face. The Huntsman cleared his throat and spoke.

"The boy needs help and you are the only one that I know that can help him." The Huntsman said moving the boy in front of him. The man looked at the boy and frowned at him.

"Why should I help this boy or you. After what you did to me..."

"He is your Prince! Now HELP HIM!" The Huntsman yelled out. The man looked at the boy and in shock.

"Are you really the?"

"Yes I am." The Prince answered the man. The man moved back away from the door to let the two in.

The man fixed the boy's wound and bandaged it up. The man showed The Huntsman and The Prince were they could sleep for the night. The Huntsman sat down on one of the beds and put his head in his hands and sighed deeply. The Prince looked at the man and walked over and sat down beside him.

"What's wrong?" He asked the man.

"Nothing is wrong." The man braked out. The Prince looked away from the man and sighed lightly.

"Thank you for helping me. I know that you didn't have too, but thank you anyway. If there is anything I can do to repay you just say it and it will happen. Well once I'm back on my father 's throne again." The Prince got up from the bed and walked past the man. The Huntsman looked quitly and his were eyes wide. He looked at the boy who was walking to the door and was about to walk out.

"Wait." The Huntsman called out in a deep voice. The mans deep voice made The Prince close his eyes and he could feel something go throw him, but he didn't know what it was, but it was a nice feeling. The Prince turned around and looked at the man who was no longer setting on the bed, but was walking toured him.

"I know how you can help me. That fucking Queen told me that I had to find someone to marry with in 24 hours or I would have marry her." The Prince looked at the man who now standing in front of him. The Prince had to look up to be able to see the into the mans blue eyes.

"And you now know that I've gotin around a lot in my youth and now every woman in this village will not marry me or even looked at me now. So you marry me until we can kill this bicth of Queen and put you on the throne. Then after that we can get a divorce. What do you say kid." The Prince looked up at the man smiled sweetly at him.

"Let me guess you don't want to marry her?" He giggled. The Huntsman frowned at the boy.

"No I don't. She is a harpy, and I fuckin hate her." The Huntsman said this with his jaw clamped shot. The Prince smiled at him and moved closer to The Huntsman and placed his hands on the mans chest. The Huntsman's face changed from anger to surprised. An odd feeling ran throw him. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it.

"I would marry you if you would ask me the right way." The Prince winked at the man. The Huntsman rolled his eyes and back way from the Prince. The Huntsman got down one knee and took the boy's hand into his and sighed.

"Will you marry me your Grace." The Huntsman asked his Prince. The Huntsman was glad that the church and the house that they were staying in was in the town limit. The Prince looked at the man and smile and moved closer to him.

"Yes I will." The Prince leaned down and kissed The Huntsman on the lips. The Huntsman's eyes went wide. The Prince broke the kiss and looked at the man before him and smile. The Huntsman got up and walked to the door still holding the boy's hand. They walked down the stairs to find The Father the same man that had let them in. They found the man and The Prince asked The Father.

"Dear Father would you marry us please?" The Father looked at the two and smiled a weak smile.

"Are you sure you want to do that my dear boy?" He looked at The Prince and then at The Huntsman.

"Yes I do." The Prince smiled at the man.

The Father stood in front of the two and had his book in his hands. The Father looked at the two that was in front of him. They were holding each others hand and looking at him. The Father looked at the boy and asked him.

"Do you Richard take _him_ as your...uhm husband?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you...uhm"

"Oliver" The Huntsman told The Father his name.

"Do you Oliver take Richard to be your...wife?" The Father looked over at The Prince. The Prince nodded his head and The Father looked back at Oliver.

"Yes I do." Oliver said looking at The Prince. The Prince was smiling at him. Oliver smile a small smile back at the boy.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss your...wife." The Father said closing his book and looked at the two in front of him. The Huntsman leaned down and kissed The Prince on the lips. It was a small peak on the lips which Richard smiled weakly at. He know that his new husband did not want to be married to him, but still he hoped that he would warm up to him.

They two went upstairs to go to sleep. Oliver know that for the marriage to work that they had to consummated it, but he was not going to do that with a church next door even if they were in a house that was attached to it, but still it was right there. The Prince sat on his bed and was glad that he was out of the church. His skin no his whole body was burning while they were standing inside the church. His body burned when he first walked into the church when they frist got there.

"You alright your Grace?" Oliver asked satting down on his bed.

"Yes I'm fine." The Prince looked at his new husband and smiled at him. Oliver looked at him for a few mintues. The boy didn't look good at all. He was pill and he look weak. 'What is wrong with him?' The Huntsman asked himself.

"We need to get some sleep. We leave at first light." The Prince nodded his head. The Huntsman laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"You don't have to call me that now. You call me Richard or Dick. If you want." Dick laid down on his back and rolled his head over to were it was facing his new husband.

"If that is what you want Dick." Oliver said not opening his eyes. Dick smiled and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

The next Chapter will be up soon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three : Old House; Hope For A New Love

\- At The Church-

First light came quitly to Dick. When he awoke he looked over to find that his new husband was not in his bed. 'Where is he?' he thougth to himself. The Prince got up from his bed and walked to the door. The Prince went downstairs to look for the Huntsman. He didn't find the man anywhere in the house so he walked outside. He was not going to go back into the church again. He was still in pain from the last time he was there. The boy walked out to the stables to see if the man was with his horse. The Prince walked into the stable and looked around. There in the far back was the man that he was looking for.

"Your up eary." The boy said to the man that was putting on the saddle on the horse. The Huntsman looked up at the boy with tried eyes.

"I could tell you the same kid." The man looked back at what he was doing. The Prince looked at the man with worried eyes. 'He looks like he didn't sleep at all last night.'

"We need to get going. I got some food for us to eat a little later, but right now we have to go. We have been here way to long. I'm surpies that The Queen's guards has not fond us yet. The boy looked at the man and nodded his head.

The two got on to the horse and road off into the forset. After about three hours of riding the Huntsman knew that the boy was tried. The older man turned his head back and said.

"My house is just a head. We can rest there for a few days." The young man looked up at older man and smiled.

"Don't you mean our house?" The Prince watched as the older man narrowed his eyes. The Huntsman looked a head and frowned. Dick looked down as well and frowned. He wrapped his arms around the Oliver and laid his head against the others back.

After another hour and an half the two road up to the Huntsman's home. The older man got off of the horse and turned to help the other off. Once on the ground the Prince watched as his new husband took the horse to a little stable.

The young boy walked into the cabin. He looked around and saw that there was not much there. Just a table with a two benches, a small kitchen, and two small rooms on either side of the house. The Huntsman moved past the boy and walked into the one of the room that was on the right.

"This is the were I will sleep and in that one. (He pointed to the other room.) Is were you'll sleep." The older man walked in and was about to shot the door when the boy spoke.

"We still have to consummate the marriage." The Huntsman opened the door again and looked at the boy.

"We do, don't we" He watched the boy nodded his head.

"Fine." He opened the two and moved his hand to tell the boy to come in.

The Prince walked by the older man. Dick was taken back when Oliver grabbed his arm and basically throw him on the bed. Their clothes were off very quitily and every thing happened to fast for the Prince.

The Huntsman placed himself in front of the boy's hole and pushed in. Dick bite his lip and tried not to yell out. Dick shot his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. Oliver built up a good rhythm and he could feel himself getting close to his release. Oliver moaned out as he came in the boy. Dick cried out as well, but his cry was not of that of pleasure, but pain.

Oliver got up and off of the boy and rolled over and went to sleep. Dick sat up and looked over at him and frowned. He knew that the Huntsman didn't want to be married to him, but still he didn't have to act this way.

-The Next Morning-

The Huntsman awake to find that he was in bed alone. He looked around to see if he could find his so called new wife. He walked out into the main room and saw the boy setting at the table. He could also see that there was food on the table. He walked over and sat down. The Huntsman looked up and saw that the boy's eyes were red.

"What's with you?" He asked as he took a bit of the bread.

"If you don't want to be with me then leave me and let them find me and kill me." The man looked at the boy.

"Where is this coming from?" He asked taking a drink of his wine. He looked at his cut and narrowed his eyes. This was a good wine, but how did?

"I know that you don't want to be married to me and that you hate me. And I can also see why no one would marry you." Oliver looked at the boy and was trying to think of what he was talking about. The Prince could see that the Huntsman had no clue about what he was talking about. The boy rolled his eyes and spoke to the man and was hoping that the man would get it this time.

"That was my first time and you never stopped to think that maybe, I had no idea of what to do. You hurt me, I'm bleeding because of you." The Huntsman's eyes widen. He got it. He now know what the boy was talking about. He had just basically raped the kid. He dropped his head and looked at the table.

"I'm sorry kid, I never thought.-"

"Well that was my guess." Oliver watched as the Prince got up and walked into the bedroom.

He sighed heavly and got up and walked out the door. He went to go check on the his horse and to think how he could make it up to the boy. He was walking back to the front door when an arrow hit him in the arm. The Huntsman dropped to his knees and cried out in pain. He was then grabbed by each arm and held up. Oliver saw three of the Queen's men in front of him.

Chapter Four: The Dark One Has Show It's Self

"Well well well, looked who we have here. Where is the boy!" The guard yelled out. Just before Oliver could tell them to fuck off, The Prince spoke up.

"Here I am." The Huntsman's eyes widen as he saw the boy walking toured the men.

"Your coming with us." Said one of the men. He went to walk toured the boy and stopped. He grabbed at his throat and opened his mouth and blood begain to flow out of the mans mouth. The two men on either side of the Huntsman let go of him and did the same. The Huntsman pushed back and watched in horror as all of the men fell to the ground dead. The guard that was talking to the Huntsman dropped on to his knees. Oliver watch as blood came from the man's ears, mouth, and nose. The guard fell onto the ground and was laying in a pool of his own blood.

The Huntsman looked up at the Prince. The Prince had an evil smile on his face. Dick looked over toured his husband. Dick walked over toured Oliver and knelt down and pull the arrow out of his arm and laid it on the ground. The Huntsman watched as the boy lifted his hand up and moved it over his wound. A dark purple blackish smoke moved around the boys hand. Once Dick had dropped his hand and looked up to met Oliver's eyes. Oliver looked at his arm. It was healed! The Huntsman moved his eyes over and looked at the dead men.

"What did you do? What are you?" he asked his so call wife.

"I'm the Dark One and I just saved your life and healed your arm." The Dark One stood up and looked down at his husband. Dick turned and walked into the house.

"Your the Dark One! Why didn't you tell me this, and why do you need to be protceted from the Queen. I mean if you can do that, then...Why?!" Oliver asked Dick as they walked into the main room of the "their house".

"Yes, I'm the Dark One, I was born this way and she wants to kill me so that she can take my power and kill or enslave everyone. I don't want to do that. And I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to hate me. But now I know that you do."

"Wait about that." The Dark One turned and looked at the Huntsman.

"I didn't mean to." Dick looked away and looked at the floor. Oliver sighed and walked over to the boy and took his hand and lead him into the bedroom.

He let go over the boys hand and walked past the boy and sat on the bed. Oliver held out his hand with an open palm. Dick took the man's hand and walked over and stood in front of the older man. Oliver moved his hands up and touched the side of Dick's face.

"This time I will go slow and you will enjoy it this time. I promise." This made Dick smile.

After Oliver had removed his and Dicks clothes. He laid the boy down on the bed and kissed the side of his face. Dick smiled and wrapped his arms around his husband. Oliver moved down and licked at Dick's neck and down his body. He took an nipple into his mouth and sucked it. Dick moaned out and achered his back. Once the nub was hard his moved and did the same to the other one.

Dick moaned and placed his hand on the back of Oliver's head. Oliver smiled and kissed his way down the young boy's body. He dipped his tongue into the younger ones moaned out Oliver's name.

"Oh god Oliver." Oliver moved his hand down and stuck one of his finger into Dick's hole and moved it in and out. Dick moaned and grabbed ahold of Oliver's hair and pulled lightly. Oliver moved back up to watch the boy's face. Oliver smiled when he saw that Dick was enjoying himself. Once Dick was readly he lick Oliver's lips and kissed them.

"Oliver please, I need you." Oliver smiled and kissed the boy once again.

Oliver placed himself in front of Dick's enters and pushed in slowly. Dick moved his head back and moan. Soon Oliver was slamming into the young boy and the young boy was loved it.

"Oh Fuck Oliver, YES, FUCK ME." Dick yelled out. Oliver smiled and he could feel that he was getting close and he knew that Dick was as well. Oliver lifted Dick up which made Dick wrapped his legs around the older man's waist and yell out even more.

"OH FUCK." Oliver smiled as his new wife yelled. Oliver moved his hips and hit the boy's prostate. Dick wrapped his arms around Oliver's neck and screamed out in ecstasy.

"Fuck kid I'm about to-"

"I'm cumming." The Prince said in a low voice.

The Prince's and the Huntsman's eyes rolled back into their heads as the both came together. Oliver thrusted a few more times inside of the his new wife. Once they were spent he laid them on the bed and rolled to the side.

"Your right I did enjoy that." Dick smiled and looked over toured his husband.

"Told you." was all the husband said to the wife.

They soon went to sleep in each other's arms. The Dark One had never been this happy before in his life.

( And for those who say that a "W" has to be in front of the "hole" that used. No it doesn't! There is two different ones. like 'I love you with my "whole" heart. [ then] There is a hole in the ground. so I use hole when there is a hole and whole when there is a whole. PLEASE DO NOT write me and tell me that I'm wrong, b/c I don't want to here about it! I will be a Bicth if I have too.) Thank you for reading my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Five: A Heart in Hand

Opening his eyes and looking over to his right. He smiled a small smile. The Huntsman sat up and rubbed his face with left hand. He heard a noise coming from his new wife. He watched as the Prince awoke.

"We need to leave today." Oliver said getting out of bed.

"I know where we can go." The older man looked at the boy.

"Where?"

"We can go to my cousin's home." Dick got out of bed and started to get dress.

"How far does your cousin live?" asked the blonde.

"A day's journey from here. It's to the east."

Fully dress the Huntsman walked over to the Prince. He lends down and kissed the Prince on the lips. The Dark One smiled and lend into the kiss. The two broke the kiss and walked outside. The Huntsman looked over at the bloody bodies of the Queen's guards. He smiled to himself and looked at the boy in front of him. They put their stuff in and on the horse's saddle. The two road off the east to the Darks Ones cousin's home. The Prince lend in and hugged the Huntsman and smiled. They pasted by a tree that had a crow setting in it. The Huntsman looked and saw the crow. The crow looked down at the two with sewn eyes and flew off.

-Queen's Castle-

The Queen was setting at her desk in her room. She looked up just in time to see the crow land on her window. The Queen walked over to the crow. She held out her arm and the crow jumped onto it. She looked at the sewn eyes of the crow and smiled.

"I now know what the boy's weakness is." She said with an evil smile.

\- The Woods at Night-

Dick was in Oliver's lap. He was facing him. He had his arms around Oliver's neck. They kissed each other with passion. Oliver moved his hands up Dick's back. Dick broke the kiss and moved his head upward. Oliver moved his head and started to kiss and lick the Prince's neck. Dick moaned and moved his head down and kissed the Huntsman once more.

Oliver started to take off the Prince's clothes and Dick started to take off the Huntsman's clothes off. Once the clothes were off Dick started to move himself over Oliver's hot leaking cock. Dick lowered himself down and rolled his head back. Oliver rubbed his hands up and down the Prince's back. He then placed his hands on the Prince's hips and helped him move up and down.

Dick moaned and began to move faster. Oliver watched as Dick moaned out his name. Oliver smiled to himself and closed his eyes and listened to the Prince moan.

"Fuck kid I'm going to cum." Oliver moaned out.

"I'm about to cum." Dick wrapped his arms around Oliver's back and ran his nails down Oliver's back. Oliver moaned and came inside of Dick. Dick could feel this and came as well.

An hour later the Prince was in the Huntsman's arms. The Huntsman closed his eyes and was soon asleep. Dick looked up at the Huntsman and smiled. He was so happy that he was with him. Dick closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning the two woke up early. They got dressed and got on the horse and road off.

"We should get there at noon." The Prince said to his husband.

"Good cause I want to get there and get something good to eat." The Prince laughed at the Huntsman.

They road for a few hours before they stopped to let the horse. The Dark One went to get some water at a nearby stream. Once the water was in the canteen her walked back to his love. Not looking up he made his way back.

"Hello my dear." He stopped dead and looked up. He knew that voice.

"YOU!" He yelled.

The Prince looked to the side of the Queen and saw the Huntsman in pain. He looked a little closer and saw the Queen's hand was in the Huntsman's chest.

"No Don't!" He begged her. He dropped the canteen and walked a little toward her.

"Give me what I want and I don't rip out his heart and crush it." She looked at him and smiled an evil smile.

"No…Don't do it." The Huntsman begged him not to.

"I have to. Fine you can have it. The Prince said with a sad voice.

The Queen let go of the Huntsman's heart and made her way to the boy. The Huntsman tried to move but couldn't.

The Queen walked to where she was in front of the Dark One. She raised her arm. Her hand was in a shape of a claw. She quickly rammed her hand into the Dark One's chest and pulled it back out. The Prince dropped to the ground as the Huntsman looked on in horror.

The Queen looked at the red and black heart. She smiled to herself and looked down at the boy in pain.

"You have done some very bad things for your heart to be black." Queen said while showing The Prince his own heart.

"Now to finish you off." The Queen said as she started to crush the Dark One's heart.

The boy screamed in pain. The Huntsman looked at him with widen eyes. The screaming stop and the Prince fell to the side. Oliver looked up and saw dust falling out of the Queen's hand. Then a black glow came from the Prince's dead body and moved over to the Queen.

"Yes I am finally the Dark One." She laughed and looked over towards the Huntsman. She smiled at him and said.

"See you soon my love." With that she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

The Huntsman finally being able to move ran to the Prince and picked him up, and laid the lifeless body in his lap. The Huntsman hugged the Prince and placed his head down onto the Prince's head. The Huntsman could feel something that he had not felt in a long time. Hot tears running down his face and on a cold body.

Chapter Six: Kiss of Life

Oliver held his dead wife in his arms. He looked down at the lifeless body before him. He could not stop himself from holding the boy. Oliver looked up and over to the side. He saw the dust lying on the ground. New tears ran down his face.

The Huntsman picked up the Prince and walked over to the horse. He got on and placed the Prince in front of him, and road on. Soon around noon the Huntsman road up to the Prince's cousin's castle. The guards there stop him from going any farther.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" The guard asked.

"I have the Prince here with me. I…I bought him here to be buried." The guards looked at the Huntsman with wide eyes. The guard looked at the boy in the Huntsman lap and looked at the others.

"Let him in and go tell the master that they are here." The guard moved the side to let the Huntsman past.

Oliver stopped his horse and handed the Prince to one of the guards. He got down off horse and took the Prince back into his arms. He then looked up to see a young man and an older man running toward him.

"What happened?" asked the young man.

"The Queen crushed his heart and took his powers." Oliver said this while looking down at the Prince.

"Now the Queen will destroy the land and in slave all the people." The older man said in a sad voice.

"Here I will take him." The guard said he moved to take the boy out of the Huntsman's arms, But the Huntsman moved to the side. He did not want to let go of his wife.

"No I'll carry my wife to where you are going to take him."

"Your Wife?" asked both the younger and older men said at the time.

"Yes the Prince and I are…we are married."

"Follow me and I will show you where to put him." The guard said to the Huntsman.

The Hunts man laid the Prince' lifeless body down on a viewing bed for the dead. The bed had white fur and silks on it whit a white silk pillow. Once the Prince was placed on the bed the Huntsman looked down at him.

He looked peaceful and handsome. The Huntsman looked away. He missed the Prince's laugh and most of all, his smile. The guard looked at the Huntsman and walked away. He wanted to give the man time to morn his lose in peace. The young man walked in and looked at the Huntsman. He could see that this was very hard for him.

"It's been so long since the last time I saw him." The young man walked up to the Huntsman. The Huntsman looked over toward the young man.

"Thank you Huntsman for being him here."

"Oliver...my name is Oliver." The young man looked at Oliver.

"I'm Conner, the man that was with me was my husband Bruce." Conner turned and was walking out of the room when he stopped and turned around and said.

"You know that we are at war now. The Queen will not stop until everything is hers." With that he turned and walked off.

Oliver reached down and grabbed the Prince's hand. He took his left hand and rubbed it. He looked up and closed his eyes. He knew that he had to let go. He leaned down and took his left hand and moved the Prince' hair. He moved and kissed the Prince on the lips.

A wave of true love came from the kiss. Oliver moved up and looked around. He looked at the Prince. He watched as the Prince's eyes opened and he took a breath. Oliver looked at Dick with wide and tearing eyes. The Prince looked over toward the Huntsman.

"Oliver." Oliver dropped to his knees and took the Prince's hand that he was still holding and kissed it.

"Dick your ok" Oliver said while the Prince got out of the bed.

Oliver stood and hugged the Prince. Dick hugged his husband. Oliver broke the hug and leaned down and kissed him. Dick wrapped his arms around the Huntsman's back. The two broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. The two looked over to the door as Conner and Bruce ran into the room.

-The Queen's Castle-

The Queen was testing out her new powers. She was so happy that the boy was dead, and the Huntsman would be hers.

"Finally I have the power to make everything mine." She laughed.

She looked out her window and saw a wave of some kind coming her way. Her eyes widen 'It can't be' she tought to herself. The wave pasted threw her, and she fall to her knees. She could feel the power going out of her.

"No the Huntsman woke up the boy! That means that he is the boy's true love."

-At Castle-

"What do you mean I have light magic?" The Huntsman looked at the Dark One.

"Yes light magic. Light magic can defeat dark magic. True love's kiss can break any curse and even bring the dead back to life as you should know." Laughed the Prince.

The Huntsman looked at the boy and then looked away. He didn't know what to do. Fighting the Queen, at less the Prince would be there to help.

"I'll teach you everything you need to know." Dick said while setting down on Oliver's lap. Conner and Bruce looked at him and smiled.

"Fine I'll do it." The Prince kissed the man on the lips.


End file.
